Cat Nap
by Bluneria
Summary: Sesekali Komandan besar juga bisa bertingkah manja. [Fluff EruRi]


**Cat Nap**

Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama. I take no profit.

Warning : Typo(s). OOC. Pendek. Dan sekeluarga.

* * *

.

.

.

Dua kelabu mengerjap malas, menyambut postur tinggi menjejal masuk melalui pintu yang berderit pelan. Agaknya cukup lelah, tersirat jelas dari garis-garis wajah tegas. Diam-diam kerlingan bosan menyisipkan rasa prihatin. Dengan ia—Erwin, berjalan tanpa dentum sepatu bot. Menanggalkan mantel cokelat dan menggantungnya agar tak (bertambah) kusut. Dan fleksi di persendiannya yang kaku, sesuatu dalam hati membuat Levi terdorong untuk memberikan perhatian lebih.

"Kau kembali dengan cepat, ya?" Sekedar basa-basi. Retorikanya tak butuh serentetan eksplanasi. Tidak. Sebab dengan ambruknya sosok agung di ujung sofa; yang bertolak dengan area di mana Levi menyamankan bokong, sudah cukup menjawab pertanyaan.

Mendadak cangkir tehnya tak lagi adiktif. Lembar novel lekas menutup, tak lagi atraktif. Ditelusurinya sepasang kelopak di bawah naungan alis tebal, sembunyi. Tak ada suara, tak ada balasan, hanya desah pendek berhembus pelan dari mulut. Sunyi lekas merayap, mencipta benteng pembatas di antara dua insan.

Dia memang (terlampau) lelah.

Dan Levi tak selera lagi bicara, meski cuma sepenggal. Biarlah satu hari damai tetap menjadi hari yang damai. Di mana ia tak perlu skeptis memikirkan nyawa atau mortal, jaminan dapat kembali pulang dengan selamat atau sama sekali tidak. Sekali-kali pejuang perlu cuti sejenak, menjauh dari medan perang laksana neraka. Walau tak jarang pikiran tabu hinggap, menghampiri relung paling dalam di sanubari.

Menebas. Memotong. Menyayat. Bentuk sadisme apapun.

Sayangnya _Corps_ sedang tak berada dalam kondisi aktif. Salahkan birokrasi yang kerap bertele-tele— _Recon_ harus begini, _Recon_ harus begitu. Wajib patuh bila tak mau kena penalti. Kesalahan fatal berakibat dilikuidasi tanpa kompromi. Tidak.

"—hei, Levi."

Suara pertama, setelah hampir satu menit 35 detik hanya bungkam. Konveksi masa yang sempat kandas kembali timbul. Biru teduh menunjukkan eksistensi. Menilik, menggapai sosok kerdil di ujung sofa yang satu lagi. Dan mujurnya, atensi pria berposisi Kapten tersebut belumlah padam. Hingga dua manik kontras pun dapat bersua, menyatukan diferensial.

"Apa?" Suara Levi yang kedua. Konduksi langit musim panas yang diselamnya tak kunjung dapat terbaca. Sulit, kadang membuat gundah. Hampir-hampir tak ada celah untuk digali. Kosong. Tapi juga menyejukkan.

"Aku boleh tidur sebentar?" lanjut Erwin.

Levi mafhum. Usai menghadiri acara formal di balai pusat—yang bahkan menurut Levi lebih membosankan ketimbang menyimak celoteh abnormal Hanji selama 24 jam _nonstop_ —pasti akan sangat menguras energi.

Iya, Levi tahu. Hanya kurang paham. Kenapa minta izin segala dari dia? Apa hak Levi melarang atas diri Erwin?

"Boleh, tidur saja." Ringan. Seringan organ tubuh Titan yang sudah terpenggal lepas.

"Terima kasih."

"Hn, kau ini ane—"

Tersentak.

Manakala dengan seenak jidat, Komandan Smith merebah di sepanjang empuknya permukaan sofa dan menjadikan paha Levi sebagai alternatif pengganjal kepala. _Ah_ , jadi itu fungsi minta izin terlebih dulu.

Dari yang kurang paham, naik _level_ menjadi gagal paham.

Berkedip dua kali. _Ugh_. Serius, demi apa Erwin berani tidur di pangkuan manusia berdarah dingin paling bengis seantero jagad raya?

"Oi, maksud?" Levi menggeser kepala miring itu agar menghadap mukanya. Kelopak yang sempat terpejam, kembali nampak. Reaksi yang boleh dibilang tak suka, kalau tak mau disebut benci.

"Oh, maaf." Gumam pelan.

Levi memicingkan bola kelabu.

"Harusnya kuperjelas pertanyaanku. Yah, sebenarnya—apa aku boleh tidur di pahamu barang sebentar? Hanya sebentar saja, kok. Janji." Senyum kecil, semanis gula-gula namun terkesan nakal di saat yang sama. Tuh, kan. Lagi-lagi. Levi terperosok jebakan tikus. _Sial_. Gerutu dalam hati tak kunjung reda.

"Levi. Boleh atau tidak?"

"Cih," berpaling kesal. Rona wajah diusir brutal. "Sudah terlanjur dilakukan, masih saja bertanya. Bodoh. Erwin bodoh."

Levi sibuk _ngedumel_. Sampai-sampai tak sadar atasannya keburu lelap, mendengkur halus. Dan hari damai pun akhirnya tetap menjadi hari yang damai.

 _Ingat, sesekali Komandan besar juga bisa bertingkah manja_. _Kalau hanya sedang berdua—oh, tentu saja._

.

Erwin, sekali lagi menang.

.

Fin

* * *

 **a/n**

Gaje? Cheesy? Nista?

Berikan saya uneg-uneg kalian. Hehe.

Thanks for reading,

—B


End file.
